As Time has Passed
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: A mysterious anomaly sends Leonard and Cisna 10000 years into the future. They learn that Yshrenia has been reborn with Emperor Madoras still alive. The two must do everything to defeat Yshrenia and Madoras once and for all and return to their own time all while discovering the truth of why they were sent there in the first place. Post WKC2- On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Emperor Madoras sat upon the throne in Vellgander, he had been defeated in Garmatha by Cisna or rather in his eyes Queen Mureas and her companions. His spiritual servants tended his every emotion but it still was not enough to appease the immortal emperor. Having lost the 2nd dogma war was the worst moment he had every experienced despite having an advantage by possessing Leonard's body and incorruptus. If somehow he could bring up his empire and reclaim the world as he envisioned himself to. As Madoras pondered, an out of the box idea hit him.

 _Yes, Yes, I have it now. Travel 10 millennia into the future and raise Yshrenia from there._ His mind said to himself. Madoras smiled wickedly, wondering why he didn't think of it before. He then got off of his throne ready to set his plan into motion.

"With this sort of power, Mureas won't be able to stop me in the future. Yshrenia Shall rise once again. The world is mine!" " he said to himself while laughing as he casted dark magic from his sunstaff. As it enveloped him, he chanted an incantation and a few seconds later, he vanished in a time rift.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical day for Leonard in Balandor as he walked into the castle. Today was the day he was going to confess to Princess Cisna, his childhood crush. As Leonard headed toward the throne room, ignoring the servants and guards, he was greeted by Eldore.

"Good Morning Leonard." The older man said to his younger companion.

"Good morning to you too, Eldore" the White knight Pactmaker said to his older friend "Going somewhere?" Leonard inquired.

"Oh, I am just going to talk to the Royal Court about the new trainees who are interested in receiving magic tutelage" Eldore replied " I assume you have business with the princess?" He assumed

Leonard nodded, Eldore just smirked at him before leaving, They both wished each other a good day before carrying on.

It had been a year since Balandor and Faria worked together to defeat the Yshrenian Empire. Now peace had been restored to the land and both kingdoms as well as Greede continued to harmonize. Leonard was still plagued by his thoughts of being possessed by Emperor Madoras, An unexpected consequence of overusing the White Knight. To him it was the worst thing he had done, being forced to fight his friends until he and Madoras were separated by Cisna. But now that the all the Knights have been pronounced inactive, he was free to move on.

As Leonard approached the throne room, he saw Cisna sitting on the throne. She smiled as Leonard's appearance caught her eye. Cisna got up as Leonard bowed down.

"Hello Leonard" Cisna smiled as she walked over.

"Cisna" Leonard said as he rose after bowing. He could tell Cisna wanted to talk with him.

"Do you need something?" the Queen of Balandor asked her Pactmaker. Leonard then cleared his throat

"I was just wondering if you were available, I am free today and I would like for us to spend some time together. If that's okay with you" Leonard did not falter in a single word. He was hoping to get closer to Cisna

"Of course Leonard, I don't have much to do today, so spending some quality time would allow me to get my energy out"

Leonard smiled upon hearing that. However he didn't know where to start. What he and Cisna could do for an entire day. They had been always bound by their work and never had the opportunity to hang out together.

"What do you want to do?" Leonard asked/

"Hmm, how about?" Cisna thought. After a while of gathering her thoughts, she spoke "You teach me how to use a sword."

Leonard was taken aback by those words. He never thought Cisna would ask him about swordplay, but if it was necessary to for him to confess his feelings to her, he would do it. Reluctantly, he nodded in approval.

 _This is going to be a long day_. Leonard gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard and Cisna gathered in the Courtyard each carrying swords. The Castleguard and Servants soon gathered there, surprised to see their princess about engage in a sword fight with the white Knight Pactmaker. Leonard tossed Cisna a sword, who caught it with ease. Just as they were about to start. Cyrus suddenly wandered in

"What is going on here" the Captain of the Castleguard inquired. To him it sounded like the pair did something suspicious.

"Oh, Cyrus" Leonard faced him " I was going to teach Cisna how to wield a sword, She asked me to." Cisna nodded at his response.

"Tell me Princess, has swordfighting become your new hobby, Especially in times of peace like this?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow. Wondering why his queen would engage in something like swordplay

" Cyrus, I was just simply bored today and Leonard asked me to spend some time with him. He has experience in combat and I just wanted him to teach me." Cisna said assertively, hoping that the captain would understand.

"Please carry on" Cyrus said casually " But be careful, wouldn't want Leonard accidently stabbing you" he joked. Cisna just smirked at him and gave him a nod.

"Ok, Now let's get started" Leonard began "The first thing when it comes to using a sword is to always keep your guard up" he informed while showing her the proper stance. Cisna just imitated him.

"Good" Leonard commented "Always keep that stance when you take out a sword"

"Ok" Cisna said "What's Next?"

"Next we're going to focus on attacking" Leonard continued "When attacking, strike mostly toward the enemy's body, if possible ,also strike the limbs. Come at me"

"Are you sure?" Cisna hesitated not wanting to injure Leonard.

"Its fine. I have experience in this stuff. A scratch won't hurt me a bit" Leonard assured her. Cisna did as told and swiftly slashed at Leonard a few times in which Leonard successfully dodged and blocked.

"Last thing you need to know is Defending" He told Cisna "As soon as you the direction of your opponent's attack, try to dodge in the opposite direction or block from that direction" Then striked his blade at hers. Leonard did a few Slashes toward Cisna to which she successfully blocked.

"Your a fast learner" Leonard complimented

"Thank you Leonard" Cisna smiled adorably. Swordplay was a lot easier than she expected or so she though.

"Now, time for test" Leonard Smirked "See if you can defeat me here and now. Don't worry I'll go easy on you, though I don't expect you to hold back"

Cisna was shocked upon hearing. Her hero was asking her to challenge him to duel. She just wanted to get out of the courtyard and do something else, but it was too late. Learning how to use a sword was what she asked him, and she didn't want to make herself look like a coward by not accepting. Leonard did say she was going to go easy on her, so it wasn't like she was putting her life on the line. Cisna Nodded "This should be quick" She said as she rushed toward Leonard, sword in hand preparing to slash him. Leonard guarded against it with ease. She tried attacking at another angle but Leonard also guarded. She tried a few more directions, but still wasn't able to land a hit on Leonard.

"Come on, at Least try." Leonard jokingly taunted. Cisna kept slashing at him like crazy but he kept dodging and guarding. The crowd of servants and soldiers watched in awe as they saw their Queen duel with the pactmaker. Soon Yulie, Kara, Eldore and Caesar came in.

"Keep it strong you two.!" Caesar remarked loving the action.

"I don't believe it" Yulie spoke "Leonard's dueling with the princess?". She didn't think Leonard and Cisna would do something like this, especially after the war with Yshrenia.

"Sounds a lot like star crossed lovers" Kara jokingly commented, seeing how the Pactmaker and Queen of Balandor were dueling it out.

"Impressive" Eldore observed "The Princess has sure found a way to release her stress.

The mock duel between Leonard and Cisna was almost like a tournament match. Cisna kept attacking while Leonard kept defending. She eventually forced Leonard toward the wall, and smiled confidently. She was about to land a hit on Leonard full of stamina, when he blocked at the last second, completely throwing her off guard. Cisna realized that she had indeed made a great mistake.

With the tables turned, it was now Leonard's opportunity to attack, He landed a few slashes toward Cisna who blocked some while evading the rest. He continuously slashed at her with little hesitation. Cisna soon became tired from continuously blocking and Leonard saw an opening: He struck with Moderate force leaving a small cut on Cisna's forearm.

"Argh!" Cisna grunted quietly while clutching her forearm. The Crowd gasped as they saw blood drawn from the princess

"Looks like you've still got a lot to learn Cisna" Leonard said while helping her up.

"Yes I do" Cisna acknowledged. "But at least I learned something didn't I"

Leonard nodded and gave her a heal potion. Cisna quickly ingested it. her wound was gone. As they left the courtyard, they were joined by the Caesar, Kara, Yulie and Eldore.

"What a nice show you put on there' Caesar told the pair.

"I was just teaching her" Leonard told the Count of Greede. He just smiled in approval.

"Looks the princess now knows how to fight" Yulie remarked.

Cisna Chuckled "Not quite yet" This wasn't the first time she was wounded by a blade. " I can't rely on Mureas's Power for everything.". Ever since her mother unlocked her memories of Queen Mureas, she had only used her power to create Falchyios for the White Knight and to Get Madoras out of Leonard's body.

"Leonard." CIsna spoke to her secret admirer. "Are you hungry?". She knew she was famished after that duel and she could use some nourishment.

"Yeah" Leonard replied. Cisna only smiled and headed with him toward the dining room.

It was a giant lavish room with a table fit for a king and a crystal chandelier, the walls were decorated with various embellishments from the kingdom.

"Please sit down" Cisna told Leonard and the others and headed toward the kitchen "I'll see what they have prepared for us today".

As the group got settled, wine was poured for them as they waited for Cisna to return.

"Man I gotta admit, I've never eaten in a fancy place like this" Caesar said comfily as he took a sip of his wine. His mouth watering of what kind of food there would be.

"It sure is a privilege to be treated to Lunch by the princess" Yulie said. She and Cisna were not always good terms, but Cisna still considered her a friend nonetheless. Soon Cisna came out.

"It appears that they are making roasted boar." Cisna announced "It will be ready in about 10 minutes." She then sat down. The group and Cisna then started to casually chat with each until their meals arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Leonard and Cisna had all the time for themselves. They took a walk toward the Royal Gardens and then through town looking at the wares offered. The townspeople were Happy to see the Queen outside the Castle,. Children soon gathered around around Cisna wanting her to play with them. She soon did while Leonard watched her from afar. He Knew that Cisna was really popular among the children of Balandor, Her being their queen and all that. After a while, Cisna decided to leave with Leonard and they paid a visit to Rapacci before finally heading back to the castle.

That night, Leonard stared at the stars from the castle balcony. The view was amazing from the top of the castle : he could see the entire town people going into their homes to rest after a long day. Cisna suddenly approached him, still in her normal attire.

"What a nice view" Leonard commented. Cisna stood right next to him

'It sure is" Cisna remarked back. "Leonard thank you for spending time with me today. I greatly cherished it, but before you leave, there is something I would like to do with you." To her Leonard meant everything to her, she knew he had the same feelings but was too afraid to express it.

"Oh" Leonard noticed. "Before I was going leave, there is something I needed to tell you, but I'll let you go first". Cisna just smiled at him in response.

"Ok, first close your eyes" the Queen of Balandor instructed. Leonard did as was told and Cisna slowly guided him by the hand down the hallway and into her bedroom. Leonard could hear open the door, but he ignored it. Cisna led him near to her bed.

"Don't open them until I tell you to" Cisna told him. Leonard only nodded in approval. Cisna released her hand from Leonard. walked a few feet away and partially stripped, taking off her garment and boots, revealing a light purple crop top and brown shorts underneath. She then approached Leonard, who was still standing

"Now open your eyes" Cisna said. As soon as he did, Cisna playfully pushed him on her bed, back side down.

"What the-" Leonard said in shock as he hit the bed, but before he could say anymore Cisna got on top of him, placed her arms around his neck, and planted her lips on his. The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds. Leonard could not believe what just happened to him, seeing Cisna partially exposed kissing him on the lips.

"Leonard I knew that you all along had feelings for me and you were to afraid too release them." Cisna said soothingly while removing his vest and shirt.

"Cisna" Leonard Blushed "I was going to confess to you before I left, but now I need not to." To him this was the happiest moment of his life. He initially thought he was going to be rejected, but it turns out to be the opposite. Cisna already knew and to think that he would celebrate it with her on her bed.

"We were meant for each other" Cisna said quietly before kissing him again, this time their tongues meeting. As soon as the kiss ended, Cisna felt Leonard wrap his around her exposed midriff. But before she could react, Leonard was tickling her bare skin

"Leonard stop it!" Cisna said while laughing "What are you gonna do, tickle me to death?".

"That's right" Leonard grinned while turning sideways and continuing to tickle "You're so ticklish Cisna"

"Okay Okay! I give in! I give in!" Cisna exclaimed in joyful manner. She never felt this seduced this way before, especially when it came to being fondled. Leonard then stopped tickling her.

"I love you" Leonard whispered still holding her

"I love you too" Cisna said while embracing him

The two then started cuddling each other for a while before Cisna pulled the blanket over them, covering them both as they as fell asleep in each others arm.

 _The Next Day_

As morning rose, Leonard and Cisna were sleeping soundly, however their peaceful sleep was interrupted when Cyrus barged into the room.

"Princess! There is a matter that requires your attention." The Captain spoke before noticing Leonard in the bed with his adoptive sister. Rather than overreact at this notion, he chose to let it slide, knowing that there were more important things to worry about.

Cisna got up yawning, motioning Leonard to wake up as well, he did so rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Leonard asked tired. "Huh, Cyrus?"

"I could care less of what you two were doing last night. Right now a ground rift has appeared in castle, the Royal Court is currently investigating it." Cyrus explained.

"A ground rift!" Cisna exclaimed as she got dressed. She decided to wear her Queen Armor in case if the portal was harmful.

Leonard quickly put on his shirt "Where could that rift lead to?"

Cyrus shrugged and soon exited with Leonard and Cisna following him. At the central room of the castle, various royal guards and mages were gathered around the aforementioned rift. It was the size of a table and emitted a blue energy. Eldore, Kara, Caesar and Yulie were there as well.

"This is the portal you mentioned?" Cisna asked Cyrus. He nodded. "Let me take a closer look"

As soon as Cisna got near the portal, a mysterious force pulled her in.

"Aaah!" Cisna shrieked as she was sucked in but Leonard grabbed her hand just in time.

"I got you" Leonard tried to pull her up, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Its not helping, I'm being pulled in." Cisna panicked with one hand in Leonard's and the other holding onto a ledge

"Damn it" Leonard groaned while maintaining his grip Cisna. He still struggled to pull her out but rift eventually gave way, Cisna fell in taking Leonard with her.

"AAAAAAAH!" They both screamed in unison as they fell in

"Your Grace!" the Royal Knights and Mages screamed in horror.

"Leonard" Yulie and Caesar panicked as the saw him going down the rift.

Before anyone could do something, the rift closed, much to the shock everyone in the room. They could not believe what they saw with their own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cisna, Wake up!" Leonard nudged. Cisna opened her eyes to see Leonard in her sight, She found her lying on a bed in an empty room.

"Leonard, Where are we?" The Balandor princess asked unaware of the environment she was in.

"No clue, This room is very unfamiliar to me" Leonard replied dumbfounded. "The door is locked, so it seems we're trapped here."

"Cisna signed crossing her arms "First we end up falling through some mysterious portal, now we end up in an empty room in some unknown realm"

"You know, Cisna" Leonard pointed out leaning against the wall "We wouldn't ended up here if you hadn't foolishly stepped near the portal in the first place."

"Excuse me!" Cisna got defensive. "Are you blaming me for what happened Leonard? I was just taking a closer look"

"No, I am just saying that if your curiosity did not get the better of you, we would be still in Balandor." Leonard replied clearly annoyed.

"But I had no idea that the portal would just pull me in" Cisna shot back. She was really sensitive when it came to her emotions.

"Which was why you should've kept a safe distance! I thought you were more careful than this Cisna! To think Queen Mureas herself would be that foolhardy! " Leonard shouted. As soon as said that he realized he yelled at Cisna for the first time. Immediately he just wanted to take back what he said

"Leonard..." Cisna said softly clearly sad. When Leonard saw this he immediately went over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" he said embracing her "I take back everything I said. I only did so because you were worrying too much. Please don't make the relationship between us break, Especially since it was just formed."

"It's okay" she whispered "I admit that I was foolish to step near the portal, but right now we need to find out where we are and get back to Balandor. There is no point in arguing about this "

Leonard loosened his hug on her. As he did so the two noticed the door open. Outside was a man in his 30s wearing some sort of government agent outfit.

"I see your awake" the strange man said approaching Leonard and Cisna. Leonard stood protectively in front of Cisna unaware of the mans intentions. "Don't worry I am not going to harm you."

"Who are you?" Leonard asked. the man just smiled

"Henry Bernes, member of the Strategic Intelligence Agency in New Athwan." the man said flashing his badge

"New Athwan?" Cisna raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of nation of that name especially when the namesake was when she ruled in her past life

"Before I can let you leave this compound, I need you both to answer a few questions" Henry stated assertively "Just to see if you don't pose a security risk"

"Okay" Leonard gulped. he felt nervous about him and Cisna being 'interrogated' by a man in clothes they never seen before.

Henry led the two to a dark room, he sat them down in front of a table and then sat on the other side of the table before turning on a lamp and shining it in their faces. Leonard and Cisna both shielded their faces from the bright light

"First" Henry cleared his throat "Your names?"

"Leonard" Leonard introduced

"Cisna" Cisna went after.

Henry just scribbled down their names.

"Hm, your names match the names of two people in an ancient legend I heard about" henry smirked "a legend about 5 knights or something?"

The moment he said that, Leonard realized something

"Wait! Me and Cisna are those two people in that legend." he pointed out. "I'm one of the knight's pactmakers"

"Oh really? Henry said sarcastically "Prove It"

Leonard then felt shot down, he didn't have his ark and his and Cisna's clothing wasn't enough to convince Henry. Suddenly, an idea came to his head and he whispered something to Cisna.

"Maybe this should convince you" Cisna said channeling her ancient magic, whispering a few incantations.

"No way? Ancient Magic?" Henry gasped in awe. He could not believe what he was seeing. After a while of thinking, he came to his mind. "I feel honored to meet famous figures from history such as yourselves. One of the original pactmakers and the Queen of Balandor herself"

Leonard and Cisna stared at each other than at him at in surprise.

"We both went down in history?" They said apparently excited.

"Yes, you and your deeds during the Dogma wars have been mentioned in history books" Henry confirmed. "In fact, my second question is how the hell did you end up in this time?"

"To answer that, how many years are we from our original time?' Leonard inquired.

"Believe it or not, this era is 10000 years after your time.

"10 MILLENIA?!" Leonard and Cisna said in shock. They only hoped Henry was bluffing when he said that. But his clothing proved otherwise.

"Mhm" Henry said "I'm not kidding, your 10 millennia into the future."

Leonard and Cisna both could not comprehend the fact they that were 10000 years into the future.

"From what I remember, we both ended up falling through this strange rift in the ground" Cisna recalled. She recalled how terrified she was when she fell through

"I guess that explains how you two were unconscious in the middle of the street I found you on. So I brought you here until you woke up." Henry explained. "Whatever rift you fell through must've transported you to this time.

"But you didn't have to lock us in." Leonard sounded

"Oh, the door was just designed like that, I was going to replace it soon."

"What is New Athwan?" Cisna suddenly asked out of curiosity. After all she was Queen of Athwan in a past life so she wanted to know why the place they ended up in was named after that realm.

"New Athwan is republic established 5000 years after your era" Henry explained "In case you don't know what a republic is, it is a government where power is in the hands of the people rather than one person. So generally, people get to nominate who they want to rule and the ruler is called a President" To him, the two sounded like fish out of water in this time because they were figures from history.

"A nation where people choose their leaders?' Leonard took the info in "Interesting" Cisna nodded in agreement with him.

"That's enough talk for today" Henry said. "I already know enough about you from reading history books, so i don't need to do anymore questioning." Leonard and Cisna both smiled at him. "I assume you don't have a place to stay, so I'll let you stay at my place."

"Alright. Lead the way" Leonard continued.

As the three exited the building, Leonard and Cisna were in awe of the city surrounding them. It was a bustling metropolis, several times bigger than Balandor, with skyscrapers and other establishments. There were cars cruising and many people walking as they shot glances at the two for their strange clothing. They followed Henry to the parking lot where his car was parked. Leonard and Cisna were puzzled by the vehicle in front of them, Until henry opened the door and signaled for them to get in and they did so.

"This is a car" Henry said as he got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. Leonard and Cisna were startled by the rumbling. "It's basically like a carriage, only faster and powered by oil." Leonard and Cisna just nodded at him. They were still experiencing culture shock from seeing the the city. They didn't think 10 millennia into the future would look like

"This thing sure goes pretty fast, if I had one of those It save me from all the walking I had to do" the pact maker was astonished.

"Henry" Cisna asked nervously "What city is this, its nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Your in Sedivenna, Capital of New Athwan" He explained. "I don't why your here but I hope it doesn't have to with the presence of Yshrenia"

The word Yshrenia made the two suprised.

"How is it that Yshrenia is here in this time?" Leonard asked shocked. "I thought they were defeated"

Henry just sighed. "Apparently, the news indicates that the So called Emperor Madoras suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Using his magic he easily usurped our neighbor country, Tridiala renaming it New Yshrenia and attempting to take over the world.

"Emperor Madoras is Alive!" Cisna was beyond words "I...I thought I destroyed him." She could not believe Emperor Madoras was alive.

"Well somehow you didn't he is here trying to reignite the Dogma Wars a third time" Henry sounded mad

Cisna became sad almost breaking down into tears. Leonard just put his arm around her. She had enough war for once both in her past life and current, and here she was trapped in the future with a third Dogma war.

"Don't worry, We'll find a way to stop Yshrenia in this time" he comforted her.

"Alright" She said. To her this was a bad day. First she and Leonard fall through some strange rift, 10000 years into the future. Then she finds out Yshrenia and Madoras are in this time, the Dogma Wars once again revived.

Soon they arrived at Henry's house, it was two story house in an average residential area. They got out of the car and followed Henry inside. Inside the house was nothing like the houses of Balandor. The kitchen living room and bathrooms were different and filled with various the two have never seen in their lives such as TVs, a refrigerator, an oven etc. Henry lead them upstairs to a room with two beds and a desk.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." he said.

"Do you live with anyone else" Leonard asked him

"No, I'm divorced" Henry said. This made Leonard and Cisna Curious.

"What happened between you and your wife?" Cisna inquired.

"Its a long story, allow me to tell you" Henry began as he cleared his throat

 _Back In Balandor_

The entire castle was in a panic at the disappearance of Leonard and Princess Cisna, even the Castleguard and the Royal court were in shock. Cyrus was the only person in the room to keep his calm. Cisna was gone and he knew had to do something. For now he would have to run Balandor in her absence. His first priority was to restore order to the castle.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN" Cyrus stammered. Soon all the shouting and Mayhem came to an abrupt stop. "We all know Leonard and the princess fell through that rift; however panicking like this won't make things any better. They are not dead, just out there somewhere."

"How would you know for sure, Sir Cyrus?" one of the royal guards questioned.

"Falling into a rift does not necessarily kill you. I know not where they are, but they aren't dead" Cyrus assured "So until the princess gets back, I will assume the role as acting king in her absence."

The Castle soon became calm, many of the Castleguard and all of the Royal Court were in approval of Cyrus taking over as king. Eldore, Yulie, Kara and Caesar however were still worried.

"I'm still worried about Leonard" Yulie sighed.

"Yulie, he'll be fine, he's been in much worse situations before' Caesar reassured her. "I have to go back to Greede, Talk to you later". Caesar then promptly left with Kara

Eldore went over to her "Yulie, you mustn't worry too much, Leonard and Cisna will eventually find their way back"

"What if they are gone forever?" She became more worried.

"For now we wait." That was all Eldore could say. For Yulie however, it was going to be a long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**6th Chapter of this fic is up. Sorry I haven't been focusing on this fic much since I got no reviews. So please, whoever reads this, if you like it write a review**

Leonard and Cisna were sitting in the living room listening to Henry tell his story of what happened between him and his wife.

"I met my wife Clarissa at a social gathering, I learned that she also was a member of the Strategic Intelligence Agency just like me.. We had a lot in common and our friendship eventually turned into love. We got married after 2 years dating. After our marriage, our work was beginning to separate us. One day, Clarissa and I got sent on separate missions. i don't know the details, but on her mission, she became so traumatized that she resigned. Soon she became depressed that she wouldn't even talk to me. When I'm started coming home late from working overtime, all the sudden she got mad and started accusing me of having affairs."

"She didn't even know what was going on with you and your work, why would she accuse you of adultery?" Cisna inquired.

"That I don't know" Henry continued "I assume that she became paranoid as well. Anyway, so when I asked her why she wouldn't talk to me, she told me that she just couldn't trust me. But one day when I came home she was gone without a trace. I have no idea where she is now." he continued, Leonard and Cisna noticed he appeared sad when he was talking.

"I can understand your pain and I wouldn't want anything to come between me and Cisna, considering the fact that we recently just started our relationship." Leonard empathized. All of the sudden his and Cisna's stomachs started to growl. "Uh we haven't had anything to eat since we woke up."

"Very well, just leave the food to me. Its's gonna take a while though. So for now just wait awhile." Henry assured and left the room. He went to the kitchen before taking out a phonebook and dialing a number on his cell phone.

For the next few minutes, Leonard and Cisna became bored still adjusting to the reality of their situation, until the latter decided to break the silence.

"I really wonder if we're going to get back to our time" Cisna appeared worried

"Who knows, we'll just have to find another rift, if there is one." Leonard rolled his eyes. "Anyway,, maybe we should check out Henry's house, there are still of a lot of things i am curious about"

"I couldn't agree with you. I'm going to the kitchen" The Queen of Balandor got up and headed toward the aforementioned room. Leonard decided to stay in the living room, laying his eyes on the Large box like object in front of him.

"Hm I wonder what this device is used for?" Leonard wondered observing the TV. He saw a small rectangular device right beside, bu dared not to touch it.

Meanwhile Cisna was in the kitchen, unfamiliar with the environment. A kitchen like this surely was superior to the kitchen in Balandor Castle. She knew the Large Rectangular object was oven, albeit more complex. But she was unfamiliar with the larger box like object. It had handles on it, so she knew it stored something inside it. Just then, Henry Came inn.

"Ah Henry" Cisna noticed him "There was something I was going to ask you"

"Yes Cisna?" The agent said. He knew Leonard and Cisna weren't familiar with the objects in the house, considering the fact they had time traveled.

"What is inside that large box over there" Cisna pointed to the refrigerator.

"Oh that's just a refrigerator, its uses cold temperatures to preserve food" Henry explained as he opened it. Cisna could feel the cold emitted from it and saw several shelves of food laid out.

Cisna was in awe. there were no forms of food preservation in the 2nd Dogma Age.

"I see, a device used to preserve food. If Balandor had this, leftovers wouldn't have to be thrown away" Cisna remarked. She felt uncomfortable looking inside the contents though.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Henry rushed toward it and opened it. Leonard and Cisna saw Henry take a box from the Man outside as well as give him some money. Henry then closed the door and set the box on the table.

"Dig in" he said as he opened the box. Leonard and Cisna were puzzled by the strange circular food in front on them cut into triangles.

"Uh what is this?" Leonard said apparently uncomfortable. He had never seen something like this served in Balandor.

"Pizza" Henry said taking a slice and started eating "Its bread topped with tomato sauce, cheese and other ingredients such as meat vegetables, you name it."

Cisna still apparently was disgusted by the smell and sight. So Leonard took a slice and bit into it. His eyes were in awe of the taste of the savory pie.

"Mmmm!" Leonard was amazed "This is delicious. Cisna try some"

Cisna reluctantly took a slice, closed her eyes and took a small bite.

'Wow! This is amazing! Its nothing like I've ever tasted before. What an absolute marriage of flavors."

Henry smiled as they ate. "Go on, take the rest. I've eaten this more times than I can count.

Within the next 20 minutes. Leonard and Cisna had finished the box.

"Man I am stuffed" Leonard groaned. He had never felt this refreshed before in his life

"Indeed. Who knew such simple ingredients can make such a delicious dish. I have to have the chefs at the castle prepare something like this" Cisna commented feeling happy.

Henry the decided to get down to business

"I suppose you don't have a place to stay, so why don't you stay here for the next few days?" He offered a little hospitality

"Of course, we still need to find a way to get back to our time" Leonard accepted. "Besides I think we should learn more of how things have changed."

"Is there anything you want in return?" Cisna inquired

"Not right now? But if you end up staying longer then you think, I am gonna have to find you work" The SIA agent stated. He was feeling alone and wanted company, yet didn't want people he had just met to freeload. " Anyway forget about that. there's something I would like to give you."

Henry took the two to their room and went into the closet. When he came out he, he had two sets of clothes,

"Here, try these on" He handed the clothes to them before leaving to let them change. A few minutes later, they had changed into their new outfits. Leonard was wearing a brown orange hoodie, blue jeans and black shoes. Cisna wore a white spaghetti strap tank top, gray cardigan, khaki pants and brown combat boots.

"Leonard how do I look?" Cisna inquired. She was having difficulty adjusting to clothes, not to mention that pants didn't seem to be her style.

"Uh I really don't know Cisna. To be honest, you're the first woman I have ever seen dressed like that" Leonard could only say. "Though I have to admit. These are way more comfortable then my normal clothes"

"I can't say the same." Cisna said feeling embarrassed "I have never worn trousers before. Let's just ask Henry and see what he's thinks."

With that, they went downstairs to find the agent waiting for them.

"Hey Henry, how do you think we look in these?" Leonard asked him.

"You two look awesome" Henry said as he took a photo of them in their new clothes before showing them from the camera. Leonard nodded in approval, while Cisna still felt uneasy.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Its been quite a day for me" Cisna yawned as she went upstairs toward the bedroom.

 **So guys this chapter is officially done. Leonard and Cisna are starting to get integrated into modern society. Will they adjust well? Stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy**

Leonard and Cisna were soundly snuggling until they wakened by a irritating sound .

"Ugh!" Cisna groaned in response and irritation, Leonard turned to the side of the bed and found the culprit: an alarm clock. Although unfamiliar with the device he found a switch that said 'off' and turned it off.

30 minutes later, Henry barged in.

"Rise and shine you two!" he said enthusiastically. Reluctantly, Leonard and Cisna got out of bed, they were still tired though.

"Uh Henry, why are you up so early?" Leonard moaned still tired.

"I'm gonna take you out for breakfast" he declared "So get dressed"

Leonard and Cisna were dressed in the clothes Henry gave them yesterday, so They followed Henry outside and into his car. He drove them downtown to the nearest restaurant. When they entered the restaurant and were seated. It was just a plain casual diner with people soundly eating their food and minding their own business

The restaurant's menu was so massive that Leonard and Cisna could not decide what to order.

"There sure is a lot on here. I could order everything " Leonard commented drooling

"the food of the future must really this exotic" Cisna said in regard to some of the menu items "Tell me, what is the most delicious dish here?"

Henry smirked "Personally, in my opinion, the best thing to eat here is steak and eggs"

"That sounds good. I guess I'll try it" Leonard confirmed

"Agreed" Cisna nodded. Henry then placed three orders of steak and eggs. and after around 25 minutes, the waiter came back with three plates and three cups of coffee.

The meal was heartwarming to both of them, who were in awe of the taste. It was also their first time trying coffee, a drink not found in their time. Although leonard was slightly taken aback by the bitter taste, Cisna found it refreshing. Afterwards Henry paid for the bill and they left. When they got back to Henry's house. Leonard still had some questions.

"Hey henry, What's that large rectangular screen you keep in here?" Leonard asked

"Oh, that's a TV. Short for Television. Its basically allows you see what's going on all around the country" Henry answered picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

On screen was a news broadcast

"Today on New Athwan Daily News" A reporter on screen announced "A group of terrorists from the recently formed country of New Yshrenia launched an attack on a press conference held in the city of Albana. 25 people were killed and 10 were injured. Unfortunately when the Albana police arrived at the scene, the terrorists have fled. Currently the police have sealed off the area and the case remains on investigation "

"Oh my!" Cisna said in shock "Yshrenia is a significant threat in this time. I never imagined that their army would resort to such violence."

"That's because its not their army. The people who launched the attack must be normal civilians who are followers of Emperor Madoras" Leonard theorized

"Leonard's right" Henry said suddenly " Those terrorists are civilians who worshipped Emperor Madoras and more specifically the Ancients. I know there are some people in New Athwan who worship you, Cisna or rather Queen Mureas. But to most of us, the stories of your time are just mere myths"

"Myth or not it doesn't matter' The White Knight Pactmaker stated with determination "I won't stand here and watch while Yshrenia continues to terrorize innocent lives. I fought in a war against them once and I'll do it again"

"I'm with you on that one. I'm going to fight against them as well" Cisna stood up.

Leonard was suddenly taken aback by Cisna's statement. He didn't want Cisna to go through any harm "Whoa! I hope you are kidding Cisna!"

Cisna simply shook her head "No I am serious"

Leonard was in shock "Are you crazy?! You haven't fought in a single battle in your whole life? You can't possibly expect what to happen! What if you end up being killed!?"

"I know Leonard, but here me out. Like Henry said, The Dogma wars, the Second coming of Yshrenia, The Knights, They're all regarded as myths in this time . Even as the reincarnation of Queen Mureas. I am not viewed as the revered figure as I once was. So I want to do everything I can to stop Yshrenia, Even if it costs me my own life." Cisna said, the fire in her eyes burning strong

"I kind of understand" Leonard said worried "But Cisna, I am just so afraid of losing you."

"Don't worry about it too much" Cisna reassured "As long as we both have each other, we will survive. I will protect you just as you have protected me. Seeing you fighting in countless battles gives me the determination to fight by your side. I want to show you what I am capable of, my love."

Leonard took in what Cisna said to him. He thought about the time when Cisna was kidnapped by the Magi, how he had assembled his friends to help rescue her. He remembered the time when Cisna tended to his injuries from overusing the White Knight, as well as freeing him from Emperor Madoras's control. He realized that by spending time with Cisna, it had molded her into a brave, determined person.

"Very well" Leonard nodded. Cisna just gave him a kiss on the lips. To Cisna, Leonard meant the world to her and she would grieve if she lost him.

Soon after they broke the kiss, Henry spoke up "Hey speaking of all this 'fighting against Yshrenia' thing,would you guys be interested in joining the Strategic Intelligence Agency?"

The couple was surprised by Henry's offer. They didn't know much about the SIA other than the fact that it conducted missions around the world.

"Tell us more about it" Leonard said

"Well normally the mission of the SIA is to gather information around the world and relay it back to the New Athwan Government. Since the rise of Yshrenia 3 months earlier, the SIA has been more involved getting information about how its military functions as well as conducting counterterrorism operations." He explained

Leonard and Cisna were still unsure whether to take up Henry's offer. After all, this was only their second day in this time and they still getting used to the lifestyle here.

"By the way Cisna you should probable get a haircut" Henry suggested, taking note of Cisna's waist length hair. "You'll hardly see anyone with that sort of hair length"

"Just give us time to think about your offer" Cisna said. "And speaking of the hair, I never wanted to cut it, but I'll do it anyway. Let's go" Parting with her long hair was certainly not on Cisna's to do list and although she liked it long, it was sometimes a hassle to maintain. Henry drove Cisna to the nearest barber shop with Leonard accompanying them.

Leonard and Henry watched as Cisna entered the barber shop. A few minutes later she came out with her hair cut down to neck length. Leonard was in awe of her new appearance

"What?" Cisna asked raising her eyebrows as Leonard was staring at her

"Was there a reason why you chose to cut it short?" Leonard inquired. He felt like Cisna had become a completely different person after getting this haircut.

"It is improbable that we will return to our own time. So, for as long as it takes, the both of us will have to adjust living here. This haircut represents more than just integration into this era's society, it represents my change in status. In this time, I am not viewed as royalty, but just an ordinary commoner."

"Oh, I see" Leonard commented. Cisna then whispered something into his ear

"Henry, we are both interested in joining the SIA" Leonard firmly stated. Both he and Cisna felt that it could be an effective way to combat Yshrenia in this time.

"Oh ok" Henry said as he started the car and drive. "I am a recruiter, so I'll brief you both when we get back at my place"

Leonard and Cisna just smiled. They now had a purpose in this era.

 **With this chapter complete, I'll try to update this on a regular basis. For the people who like this fic, expect a new chapter within the next 4 weeks.**

 **Leonard and Cisna are now going to combat the New Yshrenian Empire and are their friends from 10 millennia earlier still worried about them? Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up guys.** **If you noticed, I changed the OC to Main Character and I did this because I had this idea where Henry could be the reincarnation of the Player's Avatar in the games.**

* * *

At Henry's house, he briefed Leonard and Cisna on the specifics on the SIA such as the types of missions agents were sent on as well as the general requirements for all people interested

"Before you can member of SIA. you have to undergo a 7 week basic training program, Training covers things like combat, and classes on government, diplomacy and Espionage. After 7 weeks new recruits are sent off on their first mission to test what they learned. If they meet satisfactory criteria, they are officially an agent. That's all there is to it. I want to know, are you two up to it? "

"Yeah" Leonard confirmed "Anything to stop Yshrenia here. If this sort of training is necessary so be it."

"How dangerous are these missions?" Cisna inquired.

"The severity level of missions depends on how much experience you have" he answered "From simple stuff like gathering intelligence, to very complex assignments like infiltration of facilities. I will ask again, are you two up to it, because it won't be easy."

Leonard and Cisna both gave him a firm nod. Henry took it as a sign that they were not going to back down in their decision

"Very Well I'm gonna need you to fill out a couple of these forms" he said passing Leonard and Cisna some papers. "I'm also going to need things like your birth certificate, social security number, educational background. But since your both historical figures, you don't have that. Fortunately I have a friend in the Census department who can provide those for you. He won't spill any secrets. So if I tell him who you truly are, it'll be alright. He'll keep your true identities a secret. "

"Well If you say so" Leonard felt reassured

"By the way" Cisna asked "What do the history books say about me and Leonard after we had defeated Madoras in Garmatha Fortress?"

"To answer your question, the books say that you two got married 5 year later, ruled Balandor for several years and had a child, who became your Heir. As for your friends, Caesar and his wife Kara ruled Greede until the former's death by natural causes. Yulie became the Mayor of Parma, helping it expand into a city known for its Wines. As for Eldore, he became your adviser " Henry explained.

"How can it be entirely accurate?' Leonard questioned "No, never mind that, even if it was, is that our fate?"

"Don't ask me" Henry rolled his eyes "The fact that your here now just shows that you haven't experienced the later parts of your life yet. So I really don't know. Anyway, it will take a day to get your records and paperwork done and another day for me to review it before I send it to the office. Once its all processed the next day you two start your training"

"Ok so what do we do now?" Leonard asked,

"For the next two days I suggest you take a walk around the city. Do some shopping if necessary, just enjoy yourselves." Henry Suggested "Oh and here's a map detailing all the public transit routes around the city"

Leonard took the map. It was marked showing the location of Henry's house "Well I do want to see what the city has to offer"

"Indeed this city is nothing like I've seen before." Cisna remarked

"Well to start off, let me take you to the nearest department store let's go" Henry gestured the two to follow them to his car. He then drove them downtown to the one of the city's shopping centers. When Leonard and Cisna stepped inside they were amazed by the vast size of the store.

"Wow! This is bigger than all Of the markets in Balandor combined." Cisna remarked

"Here's some money" Henry gave each of them 5000g. "Buy whatever you want, just spend it wisely."

"Don't worry we already have some, but thanks anyway" Leonard replied

Leonard and Cisna began to walk around the Massive store wondering what each of them should buy. Eventually after an hour, they came out of the store. Leonard had bought a cheap wristwatch priced at 100g while Cisna purchased a brass bracelet that costs 250g. They then decided to take a walk around town for two hours eventually stopping at a local coffee shop.

"Never imagined that cities would be this big. Life sure is busy for the people here" Leonard was relaxed, yet at the same time "I wonder if the others are worried about us."

"Who knows? They aren't aware that we ended up 10 millenia into the future." Cisna said taking a sip of some cappucino. "But as long as Yshrenia and Emperor Madoras remain in this time, you and I must do everything we can to stop them. "

"Yeah" Leonard replied. "You sure have grown quite fond of that drink" he said in regard to how many cups of coffee Cisna drank this morning

"It's quite delicious actually. I'm actually wondering why coffee isn't cultivated in our time, but if I were to bring this back and have it cultivated, I'm sure my people would like it."

They then left the coffee shop and walked toward the bus stop that lead to Henry's house. The bus wasn't too crowded, as Leonard and Cisna managed to find some seats. After a 20 minute ride, they got off the bus and walked toward the residence before ringing the doorbell, Henry immediately opened the door to let them in.

"So what did you guys do?"

"I bought a wristwatch and she bought a bracelet. Afterwards we just took a walk around town and then went to a coffee shop" Leonard described their activities before they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Afterwards they decided to watch a little TV. Leonard and Cisna were amazed by the news broadcasts shown, detailing different events around the country one by one. Soon they went upstairs to go to sleep.

The Next day when the two woke up, they found Henry sitting at his desk in his private study.

"I got some good news, your paperwork is done early, why don't you take a look at it before I send it off"

Leonard skimmed at his paperwork. His fabricated backstory was that he was the son of a Renowned Winery owner and was next in line to inherit the Family Business after completing his education, but declined due to wanting to work for the government. When Cisna looked at hers, she was quite surprised. It stated she was the daughter of a wealthy Family in New Athwan. When she was 8 years old, her mother was killed by a drunk driver, leaving her being home-schooled since she was so depressed to even attend a normal school.

"So what do you two think?" Henry asked them

"It's close enough." The former white Knight Pactmaker remarked considering the fact that his foster father was the owner of a wine store.

"Some of this is not exactly true" The Queen of Balandor commented "I wasn't depressed throughout most of my life. I just didn't talk at all."

"Hey don't blame me for not being entirely accurate" Henry said with slight annoyance "I just told my friend about what happened throughout your lives and he simply altered some events so that they matched the context of this era"

"Fair enough" Cisna sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway and besides it was to convince the New Athwan Government to that she and Leonard would be suitable for the job

"There's some stew in the kitchen if you're hungry" Henry told them both. They just nodded and went to the aforementioned room to grab a bite to eat

 _He looks almost like him_ Leonard was in his thoughts as he ate

"Is something on your mind Leonard?" Cisna inquired

"Its with Henry" Leonard answered "His face looks vaguely similar to Heinrich,"

Cisna recalled that they had a friend named Heinrich who had died in the battle against Madoras in Garmatha Fortress. She had thrown him a massive funeral as he was remembered posthumously as one of the heroes who had had helped end the 2nd Dogma war. To think that a man that looked like him albeit a bit older was here in this time, it was surprising to them both.

"Could it be that Henry is the reincarnation of Heinrich" Leonard inquired

"That could be a possibly" Cisna hypothesized "I can't say for sure."

Although Henry had the same appearance as their deceased friend from 10 millenia earlier, he obviously did not have memories of his past life. Leonard and Cisna weren't even sure he had a past life at all. The thing with similar appearances had to be some some sort of coincidence. Nonetheless they would find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **So that officially concludes the 8th chapter. Since I'm out of school I'll try to update this every two weeks. If your wondering how the rest of the WKC is faring with the two's disappearance, that will be covered in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys. Please Enjoy**

* * *

After Henry had sent off Leonard and Cisna's paperwork, They started their training the following week

When they entered the building, they were greeted by a man who appeared in his forties

"Ok so you two must be our new recruits. Leonard and Cisna if I am not mistaken" The Male Instructor said calmly

"That's right" Leonard confirmed

"Well then, Welcome to your First week of SIA agent training. I will be your instructor, Please call me Kelvin."

"Ok Kelvin." Leonard shook his hand "Do you happen to know Henry Bernes. He's our recruiter"

"Of course" Kelvin told them "Henry and I good co-workers actually, whenever he recruits new people for the SIA, he sends to me for training. Now before we can begin your 8 week training. I need you two to undergo a medical check up"

Leonard and Cisna were then brought to a room where they were examined by doctors for any sort of diseases. Luckily they had none.

"It looks like you two are clean" Kelvin state " Now let's begin"

The first week of covered training introductory things such as mission goals, types of jobs

The Second week was mostly physical training such as pushups, situps and cardio

Leonard was easily cruising through the required criteria for an agent, he could easily do all the required amount of pushups, situps and a mile run . Cisna initially struggled but was able to meet the required physical fitness standards

"Well that's over, I never thought I would have to exert my body that much" Cisna said exhausted while sweating

"It was breeze" Leonard Replied "Good Thing you didn't back down"

"Agreed. I never really been pushed to my limits" Cisna smiled at him

The next three Weeks focused on Combat. The first two weeks were focused on melee

The two were sparring as partners in hand to hand combat. They would often take turns attacking and defending in accordance

As Leonard continuously threw jabs at Cisna, She easily parried them and eventually managed to subdue Leonard by grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

Leonard groaned as he hit the ground. "You sure gotten stronger Cisna" He commented.

"I never thought learning to fight would be this fun." Cisna said as she offered Leonard her hand to help him up. As leonard got on his feet, he did something unexpected, throwing a low kick to her feet before grabbing her into a chokehold.

"But even still, you need keep your guard up. Its no different when using a sword" Leonard Commented remembering when he taught Cisna how to use one.

"You may be right Leonard. I still have a lot to learn. How about you attack and I defend now"

The third week of combat training involved the use of firearms

Since this was Leonard and Cisna's first time using guns as they did not exist 10000 years earlier. They were carefully guided by Kelvin on how to properly shoot. of course the pistols were filled with blanks so no one would be harmed

"Always keep your eyes on the target" he advised. As Leonard pulled the trigger, the blank bullet hit the dummy straight in the chest. He fired a couple more shots each with a pinpointed accuracy, hitting where he expected it to be.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" Leonard felt confident, to him was a lot like firing a bow and arrow

As for Cisna, she was hesitant to shoot. When she fired, the gun recoiled and hit her in the head.

"You're holding it too lightly. You need a tighter grip so it won't recoil" Kelvin commented. Cisna did as told, gripping the gun with all her strength before firing, the bullet grazed the dummy. Eventually she got the hang of it.

"Using a gun is a lot harder than I thought." Cisna said. Guns obviously didn't exist in Balandor, so it was no surprise she had difficulty using one.

"Yeah, no wonder the people of this time use guns instead of bows and arrows" Leonard replied to her "If we had these kind of weapons back in our time, I wonder how we would've fared against Yshrenia"

The Next 3 weeks were lessons on field stuff such as reconnaissance, espionage and counter-terrorism

The two were carefully jotting down notes during lectures. Of course Cisna was a really studious person, so she understood the information well. Leonard on the other hand wasn't, so he had to ask CIsna to help him understand it

In Balandor

Yulie pacing back and forth in the castle. Although Eldore had advised her to not to worry and to resume her daily life, she couldn't help but worry with each passing day

"Is something the Matter?" Cyrus approached her concerned

"Its been weeks and they're still not back. Aren't you worried about them too Cyrus?" Yulie appeared sad

"Of course I am but constantly worrying won't make things better " He replied

In the weeks since Leonard and Cisna's mysterious disappearance. Cyrus had done an exceptional job ruling as king. He personally helped the townspeople with their needs as well as start the development of a royal treasury to help circulate the kingdom's revenue

Caesar, Kara, and Eldore suddenly came in behind them was someone unexpected, It was the Ruler of Faria, Miu.

"Ah, Archduchess Miu" Cyrus greeted her

"So From what they have told me, Leonard and princess Cisna have disappeared?" Miu was curious.

"That's right Archduchess, until Cisna returns, I am assuming the role of Acting Monarch" Cyrus stated

"I see, Eldore, you told me that they both fell down a rift right?" The Farian Ruler inquired. The group had traveled to faria the prevous week to inform Miu of what has been happening in Balandor. of course Miu was shocked to learn that Cisna fell through the rift and has yet to return, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"That is correct, but we have no qualms about their current whereabouts"

After a brief moment of Silence, Kara decided to break the silence

"Do you think their falling in the rift had something to do with Yshrenia or the Knights?" Kara wondered.

"No, its illogical" Eldore Answered "The Yshrenian Empire has already fallen, and the five knights currently lay dormant. But if I remember, When the rift first appeared, it emitted ancient magic. Most Likely when Princess Cisna approached it, it sensed her ability to use it as the Reincarnation of Queen Mureas. If that is true, then this might have something to do with the Dogma Age."

"If what you speak of has some connection to the Dogna Age, then I will ask Father Yggdra whether he knows about such occurrences." Miu bowed before leaving

After taking in what was discussed. Yulie came to a realization

"Hey Eldore" She went up to him. "You're a user of Ancient Magic. Maybe if another one of those rifts appears, you should take us there to investigate it.

"Hmm? that might be a possibility. Although there are two factors we must take into consideration" Eldore advised "First, We don't know when another rift will appear. Second Even if it did, where could it possibly take us and how would we be able to return?"

"Hmm you make a good point" Yulie was lost in her thoughts. suddenly an Idea popped up in Caesar's mind

"Hey guys" Caesar suggested "If another one of those Rifts appears, I say we jump in because if Leonard and the princess are not going to come back, then I think its best if we look for them ourselves

The rest of the party just gave Caesar weird looks, perplexed by his suggestion

"Don't be stupid Caesar" Kara scolded "Like Eldore said, we have no idea where it could take us. "

"Hey I'm just saying that its better for us to take a risk to search for them, rather than stand around waiting for them to come. And who knows we might just end where they are"

Yulie soon grew annoyed "Have you not considered this. Even if we did find them by jumping in, how are we going to get back?"

"Oh well I think we could-" Caesar answered but before he could say anymore, the rest of the party left him, apparently annoyed with his brash antics. "Come on guys! I was just acting on a hunch."

The Count of Greede sighed. He was just as headstrong as Leonard. Only this time, the party thought he was crazy by actually suggesting that they jump into the rift and they weren't willing to go through with such a plan. He then proceeded to follow them out the castle

Cyrus just looked on and pondered before returning to his work

 _Leonard, Cisna. Wherever you are, I just hope your safe_

* * *

 **So I brought you up to date of what's been happening the the rest of the WKC cast and what they are going to do. Please Review**


End file.
